Let's Talk about Sparks, Baby
by MeanandGreen
Summary: Starscream goes through puberty. Yegads. Skyfire tries to help. Great Scott. Making out? With teen robots? It's more likely than you think. It's done too.
1. 1: Don't make me beg

**Let's talk about sparks, baby**

**What'sit:** Starscream goes through puberty. Yegads.

**Who'sit:** Young!Starscream, Unhelpful!Skyfire, Stupid!Skywarp, Ladiesman!Thundercracker. So I had to take liberties with their personalities, gimme a break. It's not like the show bothered delving and developing either.

**When'sit:** A long, long time ago...when Optimus Prime was less of a fuddy-duddy and Decepticons were just really dumb kids with nothing better to do.

**Whuhoh:** Giant mini-robots get gay with each other. If that isn't your thing, please scurry away as quickly as possible now. If it is, then there is something wrong with you. *gets bonk'd by the hypocrisy brick*

**Whatelse:** Done in response to a request on the Transformers (Anonymous) Kink Meme.

It's not so anonymous anymore.

_"Even the great and glorious (...*cough* yeah) second-in-command of the Decepticons had been young once. And even he had to go through puberty, including a full blast of hormones, morning arousals and strange dreams._

_And who could have helped him through this time better than his schoolmate and partner Skyfire?_

_Yeah young!Screamer x young!Skyfire_

_rest is up to you 8D"_

And this is where I come in. With an edited version. To make it slightly better.

Enjoy.

**---**

The plea was said as a timid squeak.

"Skyfire...can I talk to you?"

The fact that the statement was ground out from the other's vocal processor in such a worrisome and pitiful tone should have been enough to snap the young bot out of his intense study of the effects of gravity on one's brain circuits. He and his test-subject, one very willing and already very logic-deprived Skywarp, were already on their 19th drop at who-knows-how-many cosmometers, and still the black-and-purple flier showed little to no signs of logic processor damage. Skyfire was absolutely fascinated, light-blue optics shining with childlike enthusiasm as Skywarp lurched out drunkenly from the latest crater he created, a goofy lopsided grin stretched across his face.

"That was amazing! 756.99321 cosmometers, and you've barely suffered a dent in your thinking process!" Skyfire squealed as Skywarp waddled his way over to him.

"That was nothing!" Skywarp said, waving his hand--that was his hand, right? The thing with the seven digits and singing teeth and covered in rainbow-colored enertine?--dismissively. "I say we do it from a higher place for the next one!"

"I concur!" Skyfire nodded enthusiastically.

"Skyfire?" The plea was expressed louder now and at a closer distance to the wee scientist. "Please...this is...really important..."

Still his request went ignored. Skyfire was far too busy watching Skywarp fly his way up further from the ground and crash his way down all in the name of science and youthful stupidity. Desperately, he reached out and touched Skyfire on the arm and shook it in an attempt to catch the white bot's attention. He was shrugged off as Skyfire screamed joyously at the smug-looking Skywarp from his position high above.

Seething was technically an organic thing, but that was certainly what Starscream was doing right now.

"Will you stop being so fraggin' stupid for one slaggin' minute and listen to me!!" he screeched as he punched the back of Skyfire's helmet, his fist connecting with the smooth surface with a resounding 'clang'.

"OW! Starscream, what was that for?!" Skyfire whined, turning around to give his best friend a pathetic but adorable little pout.

"Yeah, Screamy." Skywarp warped right next to them, an annoyed look on his face. "Me and Skyfire were just having some fun."

Starscream snorted, placing his hands on his hips. "Being stupid slag-heads? Riiight...anyways, beat it Skywarp, I need to talk to Skyfire. ALONE. It's important. Besides, shouldn't you be with Thundercracker?"

"He's on a date." Skywarp spat out bitterly. "With some smelly rich femmette...forgot her name...Thunderblast or something...anyways he ditched me for her so here I am so I might as well listen 'cos I got nothing better to do."

Skyfire agreed with a quick nod. "Come on Starscream, whatever it is I'm sure Skywarp ca--"

"If you're interested in hearing about how my hormonal circuits have suddenly begun heating at random intervals and hitting various peaks of spark pleasure at the most inappropriate times when I'm in recharge, then be my guest, because I'm sure that you'd be wondering about this wonderful little thing called 'Puberty' that you'll be experiencing with me very soon." Starscream drawled, optics narrowed and mouth drawn in a challenging scowl.

"Uh..."

"Awwwkkkwaaarrddd..."

"I...think I hear my mom calling. Skyfire, see you later. Starscream...good luck with that." Skywarp mumbled before transforming and flying off.

Starscream turned back to Skyfire. "Ready to listen now?"

**---**

**TBC**

**---  
**

_Some terms I made up on-the-fly explained:_

_Cosmometers: Made-up. Or not. I dunno._

_Enertine: Energon + Ovaltine. The perfect drink for young bots growing up._

_Femmette: A wee femme.  
_


	2. 2: Way to ruin the moment

**Let's talk about sparks, baby**

**---**

"I...guess?" Skyfire squeaked, shifting uncomfortably as Starscream continued to stare at him with such burning intensity. Skyfire was feeling very odd being on the receiving end of such a terrifyingly concentrated glare of doom. Starscream was silently debating on whether he should give it to Skyfire slow and steady or hard and fast...Primus, did that sound wrong to said anything for an entire bleem as the rest of Cybertron seemed to move around their time-locked bubble-for-two.

Skyfire shifted some more. Starscream cleared his vocal processor. "So..." some of the previous uncertainty had returned to his disposition. "...you're...ready to listen now...right?"

The white bot shrugged. "I...guess..."

Red optics looked around uneasily, scanning the current environment--a horribly mangled playground that looked more like a battlefield of lost souls than a launching site for a growing child's imagination and social skills--with utmost care. "Not here..." Starscream whispered, tip-toeing up to Skyfire's audio receptors. "...I suggest we go to my house. It's the closest."

"Why? What are you worried about?" Skyfire asked, scrunching up his optic rudges in wonder.

The next whisper was lower than the first. "You've already been through puberty, right Skyfire?"

"Yeah..."

"And just who did you have discharge dreams about?"

That was quite the question to ask. Memories of mornings waking up to an open crotch panel with a leaking cord peeking out were recalled nearly instantly. Skyfire's answer was blurted out before he could give it any further thought. Vivid images of the femme of his dreams in various provocative positions, found only in the filthiest and most creative of minds, brought down his inhibitions for that moment.

"Um...your older sister?"

The sharp, startled intake of air from Starscream indicated that that wasn't the answer that he was looking for. "WHAT?! You told me they were about Chromia!!"

"I did? Oh...wait. I DID?!? Ooops..."

"Anyway...do you want to know who mine were about?"

"They're not ones of my mom, are they?"

"Eeew...no! Why!?"

"...Forget I ever said anything."

Somewhere in the course of their conversation, Starscream wondered if he was making a huge mistake by confiding the dark intimacies of his frightening yet fascinating sexual awakening in a bot whose idea of "Fun" was having "Science Slumber Parties". Still, it was better than telling it to Thunder-"let's-blow-up-the-school-waste-disposal-units-for-graduation"-cracker and/or Sky-"wanna-see-me-put-my-fist-in-my-mouth"-warp. At least Skyfire had experience. All those two would give him was grief. His lips were inched nearer, whisper softened until it was barely audible, and optics dimmed oh-so-seductively that Skyfire couldn't help but wonder if he was making a decision he would regret for the rest of his life. "Well mine were, are, and creepily enjoyable ones of Optimus Prime."

At the last two words, Skyfire could've sworn that every circuit in his body suddenly froze and ceased functioning.

It was the regret that did it.

---

**TBC**

---

_Yes, "A Goofy Movie" references are fun to throw in. :)_

_Yes, Starscream has an older sister. Who do you think suggested to his parents to give him such a ridiculously girly name?_

_Yes, Skyfire's mom is possibly a MILF. Who doesn't like 'em big and chunky?  
_


	3. 3: I guess you'll do

**Let's talk about sparks, baby**

**---**

Even in the solitude and calm of Starscream's berth room the air remained as discomfited as it was back on the playground. The seemingly endless round of silence that passed between the two young bots only served to add to the disquiet. Skyfire nervously twiddled his thumbs as he sat cross-legged on Starscream's berth, waiting for him to say something, to elaborate on the shocking piece of information he casually flung at the other's face. Beside him, Starscream remained still; face difficult to read for any visible emotions. It looked like Skyfire would have to start.

Of all the mechs in all the cities in all the worlds…

"So…" Skyfire began, his usual rational self refusing to surface in this circuit-wracking situation. "Discharge dreams. Yes. You know, Professor Shockwave once referred to them as 'spontaneous nocturnal lubricant emissions', which, in my most humble opinion, is a very accurate if not slightly disturbing scientific moniker for thes—"

"Optimus Prime's cord was very impressive. Even if it was just a dream." Starscream cut him off flatly.

If he could blush, Skyfire's cheeks would be a raging shade of darkest red and he would be an embarrassed pile of melting goo. "I…I…I see…a-and-dd the s-s-signi…f-ficance of th-hi-his…" he stuttered, twiddling faster now.

"It was like something right of a pornographic audio-visual transmission…just one big sexy pile of metal clanking against metal that would give any of those conservative bots a nice big spark-attack. But sweeter. And more tasteful" Starscream interrupted dreamily. "It all happened so fast I could barely tell what was going on, but it felt so good, and felt so right I didn't want it to stop. It happened…he happened so wonderfully. Without the faceplate, he was so, so very handsome. I guess that was why I couldn't take my optics off him, even in dreams."

Skyfire didn't know what was more disturbing. Starscream's discharge dreams being about the great, old, glorious, old, awesome, old and very much older Optimus Prime who was one of the oldest mechs Skyfire knew. Starscream talking about Optimus Prime in such a wistful and lust-laced tone while leaning his head against Skyfire's shoulder and sounding like he was enjoying himself way too much. Or the slight but annoying pangs of discomfort he was suddenly feeling within his crotch panel. At least his rational self had returned.

"Did you drag me here just so I can listen to you praise Optimus Prime for being a beast in the berth?" he hissed, unconsciously crossing and uncrossing his legs. "Or am I really here to help? You, I mean. Yeah. Help you. With puberty. And your discharge dreams. About him. Optimus Prime I mean. I mean…I never knew you—"

"Rolled that way?" Starscream finished for him with a smile. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"Okay, maybe I did." Skyfire admitted sheepishly. "Scientist's instincts."

"You know what I find weird?" Starscream mused.

"What?"

"That I have dreams at all. I mean, as a sparkling, I never really dreamt. At all. I just went into total deactivation until I was up and ready."

Skyfire tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Reproductive programming." He answered simply. "Signals sent from your cerebral processor to your as-of-now-dormant hormonal circuits are somehow correlating with your meta processors and allowing your databanks to piece bits of data and information together in your off-state thereby allowing the growth of your...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hmm?" Starscream glanced at Skyfire with a sultry smirk. "Please, do go on."

"Not with your hand near my junk! Starscream! Screamy! Stop that!!"

"I'm not 'Screamy'…." The smaller mech's fingers danced playfully on Skyfire's leg and dangerously close to said unmentionable bits. "…You are. I knew you talked a lot but I didn't know you could scream as much."

"Damn your hormonal circuits, Screamy! Stop it!" Skyfire screeched as he tried to push Starscream away, but to no avail. One arm had already hooked itself nice and tightly around Skyfire's own arm, the other was used to torment him further. "Your parents could hear us!"

Starscream giggled. "They're not home. And Superstar's at the academy for her honors class. And besides, it's your fault…you just had to mention 'Reproductive programming' and get me all…fired up. In my condition. You bad bot…as if talking about Optimus Prime wasn't already enough…"

'Was I like this when I went through puberty?' Skyfire thought, entire frame shuddering as…something good and tingly coursed through his circuits with every touch Starscream graced him with. He couldn't remember anymore. 'Did I…oh that feels NICE…ever act like…woah-ho-ho-hoo!!...this when my…HAY-LOOO!!...OH PIT…thoughts…becoming…incoherent…feeling so…ooohhh….'

"You're not Optimus Prime…but I guess you'll do."

**---**

**TBC**

**---**

_Will Horny!Screamer force himself upon an unwilling Skyfire? Will Incoherent!Skyfire get some? Stay tuned for more._

_Here's lookin' at you kid._


	4. 4: Forget logic, let's party

**Let's talk about sparks, baby**

**---**

**Warning!**

_Sexy(?) stuff happens in this chapter. If the thought repulses you, then turn back now. If not, then read on._

**---**

To be honest, Skyfire always had a nagging feeling that he was going to experience his first with Starscream. He didn't know why, but he felt it. He knew that he wasn't going to have his first with any of his female classmates, that he was sure of. He also knew, even if he wasn't completely sure of it, that he rolled both ways. And he was right, once again.

'Aahh…it would s-seem that…that Starscream's reproductive programming is…is…Ooohh…is working faster than it…n-n-nor-normally should for a b-bot…his age…and he…seems to have thrown logic…o-out the window and…'

His train of thought was completely broken by the sudden realization that: 1) His cord was feeling a prickling heat pulsating inside of it and it seemed to be squirming excitedly against the inner wall of his crotch panel. 2) In his silent but deep musings he had failed to notice that Star-"forget-the-talk-let's-go-straight-to-the-action"-scream was missing from his side. 3) Instead, he was now on the floor and giving Skyfire quite the show.

Starscream was sprawled on his back, knees propped up and spread far and wide enough for Skyfire to see just how…just how…incredible he looked. Fingers had forced the panel to his cord and reception port open and were now toying with the wires within the port, moving about and between and sending sparks of pure pleasure running through all of his systems, overriding all restraint and eliciting the most Primus-sexy-beyond-belief moan from the mech's vocal processor. Starscream's breathing—if you could call it that—quickened as he found that one cable…yes that cable, the one buried within so many others that would definitely draw out the strongest reaction from him.

Shakily, he merely stroked it once, and immediately felt every system, every circuit, every part of him cease function for an astrosecond as either heat, electricity, or something unnamed but unexplainable yet oh-so-deliciously-good danced wildly inside of him. He threw his head back, entire frame shaking violently, optics rapidly shutting on and off, a groan that was more of a roar came out of his mouth intensified with the escalating sensations. Another, more confident stroke was drawn across the incredibly sensitive cable, and another wave, no, deluge of those sensations tore down all his inhibitions, all his worries, all his doubts with every wanton gasp, groan, and that gorgeous ecstatic smile that never left his face ever since he began.

Across him, all Skyfire could do as all logical thinking abandoned him was stare open-mouthed with optics that couldn't possibly grow any wider.

The questions that he should have been asking were forgone for committing this beautiful vision to his memory banks.

The fans inside of Starscream's body started whirring as he stopped enjoying himself too much and began cooling down. He peeked up at the stunned Skyfire, and his grin stretched further.

"I don't know…what I…just did…but it…f-felt good…" he muttered loud enough to be heard over his fans.

The white bot suddenly stood up carefully walked over to Starscream's side, making himself comfortable as he lay down right next to him. He himself was grinning, but once again, he didn't know why.

"You seem more relaxed now…"Starscream pointed out.

"Bot first, scientist second." Skyfire shrugged. "But tell me…who did you imagine while…doing that?"

"What's it to you?"

"Simple curiosity."

"You're expecting me to say 'Optimus Prime', aren't you?" Starscream hissed accusingly, almost playfully.

"Maybe." Skyfire confessed, sounding hurt as he did. "I mean, he's the bot in your discharge dreams so it'd be only natural if you thought of him while…you know."

"Will answering your question make you help me cope with this?" Starscream asked softly.

It was only now that Skyfire noticed how…serene Starscream appeared. The usual biting sarcasm and quick anger had tempered down and allowed him a glimpse of a mech who was more…likeable. Maybe it was the reproductive programming and hormonal circuits, normally they'd make a bot irritable and more like how Starscream normally was. And yet they appeared to have the opposite effect on him. And apparently, they were also taking effect on Skyfire.

"Maybe." Skyfire answered simply.

"Good enough." Starscream sniggered. "If you must know…no, I wasn't thinking of Optimus Prime."

That relieved Skyfire, somewhat. "Who then?"

"You're not going to tell anyone are you? Because if you will, I'll break your knees in half."

"I won't, I won't you can trust me."

"Okay…"

An astrosecond passed. Then a klik. Starscream seemed to be struggling with an answer. He looked like was going to spontaneously implode.

…

…

"…You…"

---

"…You…"

"Huh?" Skyfire muttered dumbly as he snapped out of his little delusional stupor.

"…weren't even listening to me, were you?" Starscream snarled furiously, jumping off his berth and twisting on his heel to glare at Skyfire. "Did you even hear a single word I just said?"

Skyfire blinked. Several times. He opened his mouth to say something. His jaw sagged. He looked absolutely smashed, as if he had just downed an entire barrel of high-grade energon.

Starscream threw his arms up in frustration. "Why did I even bother?!" he shrieked. "I begin pouring out the problems twisting my spark to you, and you nod off to wherever! Some friend you are! I want a divorce!"

This got Skyfire to return to the same plane as Starscream. "What?! We're not even bonded!" Skyfire scooted as far as he could into the wall beside the berth.

"Not yet we're not!" Starscream fumed crawling back up to Skyfire so he could use more of his glower power on him. "But when we do, I'm divorcing you the first chance I get!"

'Hysteria: just one of the many effects of puberty on many a young, unprepared bot.' Skyfire thought as he uneasily remembered one of Professor Shockwave's musings on how some mechs were bound to suffer through this if just one emotion got the better of them. Skyfire's was, he regrets to say, happiness turned into overwhelming euphoria over matters he'd rather forget. Starscream's was, as far as he could tell, irritation turned into irrational fury.

Starscream knew better. It was hurt turned into irritation turned into irrational fury. The one mech he could pour his very essence to and expect no judgment from had literally tuned off and ignored him like a filthy piece of slag. On the road. After it was run over repeatedly. And purged on by the dirty, perverted drunks that had nothing better to do with their lives. Except maybe purge on filthy pieces of slag on the road after they were run over repeatedly.

Skyfire suddenly spoke up. Starscream's cerebral processor was silenced. "Wait…you want to get bonded?" Starscream's cerebral processor began screaming curses.

**---**

**TBC**

**---**

_They're now talkin' about all the good things, and the bad things, that may be._

_They'll talk about sparks. They'll talk about sparks._

_They'll talk about spa~arks._


	5. 5: You can't hurry love

**Let's talk about sparks, baby**

**---**

_I was feeling pretty down when I wrote this chapter...after watching "Horton Hears a Who" of all movies...Go figure. Expect a bit of Teen!Robo!Angst! to prevail over Teen!Robo!Makeoutsession!, at least for this portion of the story._

**---**

This is what Starscream could have—should have—done: he could have given in to fate and confess that, yes indeedy-doo, he had intentions of someday spark bonding to his one and only best friend in a glorious and fabulous ceremony that he would forever cherish in his memory banks. He could have admitted that he had since thought of this and felt this way for him ever since he hit that dreaded stage in his young existence and would feel strangle tingles in his unmentionables whenever he blissfully imagined Skyfire doing more than just being chummy with him. He could have added that Skyfire's image was often interchangeable with that of Optimus Prime's in his discharge dreams.

He could have done all that to alleviate the anxiety and panic that swelled up in his spark.

He could have done all that so as to joyfully discover that maybe, just maybe, Skyfire was willing to agree to become more-than-just-friends once they were of bonding age.

He could have, should have, probably would have done all that.

Instead, he opted for the next best thing.

"No I don't."

"But you just said that you did." Skyfire managed.

"No I didn't."

"Yes. Yes you did. You said you'd divorce me as soon as we got bonded. Which isn't even possible, physically or otherwise."

"When did I say that?" Starscream wondered innocently…enough.

"Just now."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. For the last time, no!"

"But you did!"

"Prove it!"

"This isn't helping, Screamy."

"_You're_ not helping!"

"I'm trying!"

"Not hard enough, apparently!"

"I'm a scientist, not a miracle worker, Starscream! And I'm not a very good one yet, at that! The best I can give your right now are explanations of the scientific nature, and that's it!"

"But that's what I want!" Starscream struggled to keep his voice from going any higher.

"And do you think it's enough?!"

"It worked for you, didn't it?!"

"Understanding it in that sense isn't enough!"

Before Starscream could screech a reply, Skyfire had moved his arms to Starscream's shoulders and pushed the younger mech to the side. It wasn't done gently, but it wasn't too rough for a shove done out of frustration. Without saying another word, Skyfire got off the berth, the hesitance and nervousness completely drained out of him and instead replaced with a more exhausted expression as he cast Starscream a quick glance. He stood with his back to him once his feet connected with the floor.

"This isn't…I'm not helping. If you take anymore aggravation, your hysteria is going to get much worse. Mine almost did, and trust me, you don't want to be close to crossing that line.

The discharge dreams will come and go, and usually, they're of whoever you feel the most attraction to. It isn't always about the body, however. Pure admiration and complete respect can get twisted into d-desire.

And everything else you're going through is normal. The odd tingles. The mood swings. The morning cord peeks. All else in-between. It's just your body going through changes for your own benefit and growth. They'll pass and you'll a fine young mech who's just about ready to find a nice little femme to produce a sparkling of your own once you find her. And that's puberty for you, plain and simple. From a less technical perspective. But it worked for me.

And I'll admit it, just to you…some things just can't be explained by science."

Skyfire stopped. He grunted, low and disappointed. He sighed. Starscream looked on, in silence.

"Oh Primus, look at me. I'm agonizing over something as simple as puberty. Aftermaths of puberty? Maybe. Well, if that isn't a sign that I need to get some of my processors checked, I don't know what is.

Look, Starscream. I'm sorry, but that's the best elucidation I can come up with right now. Maybe when the things are less…edgy and tense, then I can really, truly help you. Don't worry, though. Puberty usually lasts an entire deca-cycle, so there's more than enough time for me and you to get together and…work through this."

Starscream's spark felt heavy at how defeated Skyfire seemed to sound. Still, he didn't turn around.

"My advice for now: get lots of rest. Recharge does the spark and body wonders. You'll feel much better after a good mega-cycle of downtime. I've gotta go and, like I said, get my processors checked. Well, goodbye for now, Screamy."

Skyfire had left the room before Starscream realized it. Without either of them saying another word to each other. Starscream's optics were still rooted to where Skyfire once was. What he could have and should have done were no longer pestering him. Instead, two simple words were mournfully singing to him over and over and over again.

'Puberty sucks.'

**---**

**TBC**

**---**

_Yes, Starscream. Yes it does._


	6. 6: But let's do it anyway

**Let's talk about sparks, baby**

**---**

_**Warning! Warning!**_

_This chapter is really...sweet. Disturbingly so. Damn rom-coms are a bigger influence in my life than I thought...but hey, ain't we all romantics deep down?_

**---**

"Oh Primus, what did I just do?!"

---

"I'm sorry, Screamy! I'm sorry!"

The mech looked up in total shock as Skyfire came bounding back into the room, face twisted with worry and lips quivering as if begging to utter a sparkfelt apology.

"Skyfire?"

Starscream quickly drew his legs closer to him the moment Skyfire came to an abrupt stop as he nearly crashed into the berth and the bot. Skyfire didn't appear to be too exhausted, yet he still dropped down to his knees before Starscream with his head bowed submissively. He slowly looked up from the floor. While only an astrosecond had passed since Skyfire's last statement to him, his optics shone brightly and his optic ridges crumpled closely together as if an unbearable guilt had been weighing him down since his creation.

"Screamy…" he whispered as he drew himself up and propped his girth on one knee.

"Skyfire…" Starscream's gray face softened by a small margin, but Skyfire still saw it.

"Screamy…"

"Skyfire…"

"Screamy…"

"Skyfire...get on with it."

"Screa—oh right, of course." Skyfire grinned sheepishly. "It's the uh… 'invisible pleasure scintilla' doing this…not me."

He grinned wider. Starscream looked unimpressed.

"You're having quite the number of mood swings today, did you know that?" Starscream muttered.

Skyfire nodded. "Yes, actually, but it isn't entirely my fault. It's partly yours…"

Red optics flared and sharp teeth were bared. His wings shook with rage, twitching in an adorable yet terrifying manner that Skyfire took note of. His hands balled into tightly clenched fists ready to do more than just give the white mech a solid good pounding on the helmet. "What?!"

If Skyfire still had any of that cool, angst-riddled bot left in him, he had left Skyfire as swiftly as he came once Starscream's clenched teeth began ominously grinding together to sharpen them up. Skyfire wagered that he would go for his nose.

"But it's also mostly mine!" he added as he instinctively shrunk away. "It's just that I didn't think your reproductive programming was already giving function to your hormonal circuits. Your hormonal circuits are just hitting their peaks as they work into overdrive and are releasing the 'invisible pleasure scintilla' as a way of ridding themselves of the excess energy! I just happen to be unfortunate enough to be in their way and they're messing with my processors! That's why I zoned out and stormed off like that and…" he raised his arms up defensively and backed up a bit. "…and...made you upset when you shouldn't be. I'm sorry."

The words sounded sincere enough. It was Skyfire, after all. If Starscream knew him well enough, then there wasn't a single deceptive wire in his entire body. Besides, how could he stay made at a mech who could make a face like that?

His wings ceased trembling as his body fell into a more composed state, shoulders drooping with that one pardoning smirk not many got to see.

"You are such a dorkatron." Starscream patted the free space beside him.

Skyfire beamed and took this is as a sign of forgiveness and an invitation to resume his rightful place at Starscream's side. He happily stood up and plopped himself right next to Starscream. "I know. Biggest one this side of Cybertron. But I'm still going to help you through this."

"I thought that recharge was all I needed."

"There's another way…a more…extreme way of ridding yourself of enough excess energy at once to allow you to flit by puberty without so much…" He held up his fingers to do the "quoting motion". "… 'drama' in your engines."

"There is?" Starscream sounded truly perplexed.

"Yes. Professor Shockwave kind of might have told it to me in private. And with good reason."

"Is it illegal?"

"Not exactly." Starscream looked somewhat disappointed at that. "It just that…most elders disapprove of sparklings even thinking of doing it, save for when they have discharge dreams that they really have no power over. Conservatives."

Starscream stifled a gasp. "You don't mean…"

"I do. Trust me Starscream, it'll work." Skyfire voice was full of confidence. The bot that had charmed his way into Starscream's spark took his hands into his own, holding them dearly and as softly as cold metal could. "Think about it: bodysex, when done right, will get you to overload perhaps multiple times and, in theory, should drain you of all the excess energy since it'll be your first time and quite the doozy right after."

It was quite the proposition, and Starscream didn't know what to make of it. His face conveyed only confusion, the questions he wanted to ask were left unsaid but showed in his optics. Doubt was present in them as well. "But, you said in theory, so it hasn't been completely proven right, or wrong, yet."

"Professor Shockwave has yet to find willing test subjects to verify his claims. Something about still trying to legalize pederasty, or whatever it was called, in his section of Kaon…When you're as smart as he is, I guess your brilliance is a warrant for your insanity."

"Wh-why would you go through all this just to help me through puberty?"

"Because you asked me to." The corners of Skyfire's mouth pulled up into the sweetest of smiles.

"But I didn't ask for all this…" The young red mech sounded as hesitant as he was back on the playground.

"You didn't nor do you have to. I will do it because I can, and because I want to."

"Still, you've never done bodysex before…and I've heard it's a bit more intense than sparksex if done incorrectly."

"Apparently, it is. But we'll never know until we try, right?" The white mech tightened his grip on Starscream's hand. "Screamy, if there's one thing puberty has taught me, it's that the worst thing about it is that you might face the prospect of going through it alone. I went through it, and nothing could be worse. Except, you know, getting offlined while still in your prime, but hey! That's getting off-topic. The point is, I don't want you to do this without someone to help you through it all."

"You didn't seem that frazzled after your turn at it."

"I didn't show it because I didn't want to worry you."

He chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "But…if we're going to go through with it, then that means that you…and I…and we'll…"

"I'm not Optimus Prime, but I hope I'll do." Skyfire blurted. He immediately looked embarrassed after.

Starscream turned quiet as he thought it over.

Having discharge dreams about it was one thing. But actually trying bodysex…well that was a whole other matter that he thought he would never have to think about until after he had found a bondmate. Then again, wasn't a bondmate someone you had formed a…bond with? A tight, unbreakable bond founded on trust, sincerity, and—dare he say it—love? Yes, it was a ridiculously sappy emotion that he rarely used or felt lest some bot get the stupid idea that Starscream the mighty was turning into a weepy little femme. Whether he liked it or not, however, he felt some degree of it for Skyfire….if not the whole thing.

He did love Skyfire, didn't he? And, now that he mulled over it, more than just-a-friend even before this damnable puberty entered into his life. That was how much Skyfire meant to him.

By the pit, was he getting sentimental.

But for once, Starscream didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah…" He looked directly into Skyfire's optics. "…you're not Optimus Prime, but that's good. Because I've got someone better than him…You."

**---**

**TBC**

**---**

_This is one memory Older!Starscream has either kept or destroyed. _

_You decide._

_Oh. And bits of this chapter are a nod to the truly excellent Abyssal1 fic, "The World's Translated Thus". Read it now, says I.  
_


	7. 7: Sweet Firsts

**Let's talk about sparks, baby**

**---**

_*Insert witty commentary here*_

_Seriously now, though. Stuff happens here. Good or bad, depends on how you see it. First-timers make for some very awkward MO sessions. _

**---**

Skyfire's reaction wasn't quite what Starscream had expected.

He was silently hoping for Skyfire to jump up and rejoice, screaming like a madbot and praising Primus for his midnight prayers finally having been answered, and then sweeping Starscream into his arms and showering him with the kisses he could only hope were as delightfully sweet as the romantics like his sister said they were.

Starscream had to settle for the next best thing.

"Oh Screamy…are you serious?"

He didn't bother coming up with a witty comeback anymore. He couldn't have, since as soon as Skyfire finished expressing his sheer amazement, Starscream decided that action would have answered him far better than sarcasm. That was why he just brought his and Skyfire's faces nearer than ever before—before when the most affectionate he ever got was a fast punch to the other's helmet. But now that Starscream had reached this point, he knew that there was no use going back, or coming to regret it later. He knew he couldn't go back and he knew he wouldn't regret this. So he leaned up and closed what little space was left between them.

'Oh Screamy…he is serious!'

No words in Skyfire's vast vocabulary could describe how he felt right now. Starscream's lips on his own was a sensation he never imagined would be so inexpressible because he didn't know quite yet what the word for the highest form of happiness was. Not knowing something and not feeling at all disturbed about it…this was something Skyfire found new. He didn't care. Just this once, he didn't care.

He knew that Starscream was feeling the same…a thought he was completely sure of. That was enough for him.

But what would happen after this…

What Skyfire knew of what had to be done he had picked up from lectures, archives, exchanged stories and hushed whispers from his devious older peers. Carefully but quickly, he pieced together what should be done and how he should go about it, hoping that that rudimentary knowledge and instinct would be enough to save his inexperience—that and his enthusiasm.

On Starscream's part, he would do what he could to make this worth keeping to memory.

"Wait…" Starscream broke off from Skyfire and pulled back. He looked absolutely…breathless?

He removed his hands from Skyfire's grip and shifted on the berth and unto the white mech. "If we're going to do this…and we will…then we're going to do this right." His new position had his legs resting on either side of Skyfire as he made himself comfortable on the other's lap. Skyfire, meanwhile, had scooted backwards until his wings felt wall. "Better?"

"Much." Skyfire replied.

"Thanks. Now what?"

Skyfire's response was as blunt as it could get. "I have to get my cord into your reception port and it's all up to how much we like it from there."

Starscream could've laughed at how he put it. "You make it sound easy."

"It should be." Skyfire said. "Now…" he turned his chin up to look at the red mech. "Do I have to…or do you wanna…."

"What?"

"…Open the panel to your reception port." Skyfire mumbled, trying not to sound too uncomfortable. "I kinda can't get to your reception port if it's, you know, closed."

The younger mech answered without a moment's hesitation. "You do it."

Light-blue optics widened. "Are you sure?" Skyfire asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

Sensing the worry coming off Skyfire, Starscream gave him an assuring grin and a pert nod to put him at ease. To truly expunge all negative thoughts and feelings that could possibly hold Skyfire back, the red flyer cupped Skyfire's face in his hands and gave a light, affectionate peck unto his nose.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

This gave Skyfire the confidence boost he needed.

Wanting not to waste another klik, Starscream moved up to sit on his knees, giving ample space for Skyfire to do what had to be done. Skyfire flexed his fingers, trying to loosen them up and remove all tension. He clasped them together as he exhaled the last of his niggling doubts and soon got to it.

His left hand settled on Starscream's right leg. His right hand cautiously moved to the area between Starscream's legs. Already he could feel Starscream growing excited, his frame trembling and shuddering violently as his fingers but only ghosted along the sensitive inner thighs. The excitement turned more intense, a powerful emotion strong enough to cause an unseen energy to hum against the curious digits. Starscream's fans cycled louder and faster with every gasp brought about by the slightest feel of Skyfire's gentle touch. The hand paused momentarily and seemed hesitant.

"If it's too much Screamy, just say so, okay?"

Starscream nodded quietly. The older mech continued.

His fingers quickly found the panel and began prying it open.

Actually, it was more of fumbling about as they clumsily attempted to wedge the protective plate into release as it stubbornly refused to do so. A little more applied pressure failed to accomplish the task.

Above, Starscream was holding back moan after moan when he realized that Skyfire was struggling. There was a small sensation of pain stemming from where his reception port was. The kind of pain that still felt so good in his pleasured haze. Unexplainable, and a bit disturbing, but that wasn't what was on his mind right now. "Skyfire? Y-you okay?"

"Technical difficulties…b-but it's nothing I can't handl—there!"

A small click was heard above the triumphant laugh. The panel fell open, prompting Starscream to edge his legs to a wider stance. There was no room for meekness now. And it never really was his thing anyway.

Skyfire removed his hand from Starscream and lowered it to where his interface cable was hidden when Starscream's own hand darted forward and stopped him by the wrist. Surprised, he was about to ask his friend what he was doing when the pair of lips he had come to adore were suddenly pressed against his. Light blue met deep red as Starscream gave him a warm gaze unguarded by the usual bad-bot front.

"You've done enough, Skyfire. It's my turn."

**---**

**TBC**

**---**

_They make out. Don't worry. _

_And they will like it...maybe. Or Love it.  
_


	8. 8: I think I Like You

**Let's talk about sparks, baby**

**---**

_Four words, folks:_

_Bow-chicka-bow-wow_

_Or something like that. Robo-lovin' is complicated, so this is my take on it. It's not the best out there, but hey, I tried.  
_

**---**

While Skyfire may have had more experience and knowledge (but not by much) than Starscream, it was the younger bot who possessed the finesse to quicken the pace of their first. He could have, would have, and probably should have been shamed by how fast the panel was unlocked by the hand that staunchly refused to touch anything related to science or experimentation. He was impressed instead, quietly admiring Starscream for his hidden talents and lamenting the fact that he never once considered a career as a scientist. Starscream did have the flexibility and speed after all.

Starscream, on the other hand, was greatly impressed by what Skyfire had been keeping from him ever since they became friends.

He whistled. "Wow…" He always knew that Skyfire was rather large for his age, but this…

The interface cable that he slowly pulled out from within Skyfire's crotch panel made his optics glisten and shine. There was definitely an insatiable hunger boiling underneath all that wide-eyed wonder. A slight flicker of fear was there as well.

"Wow…" he repeated, absolutely awe-struck. "This…is…Oh Primus you're really going to stick it in me, aren't you?"

"Too much?"

"I've seen petro-pythons smaller than this!" Starscream tugged it to its full length, jerking Skyfire forward slightly and causing the larger jet to yelp in pain. "Sorry Skyfire, but…look at it! Look at this thing! Look at it!" he wanted to stretch it long enough to wave and for Skyfire to gawk at, to marvel at what Primus had so graciously blessed him with.

"I'm…I'm sorry Screamy, but…when you've got it, you've got it." Skyfire grinned sheepishly.

"And have you got it! I-I-I dunno anymore Skyfire…I was okay with it at first, when, you know, I thought I wasn't going to have a fraggin' pipeline shoved into me!" Starscream was becoming frenetic again. Skyfire immediately thought of a way to calm him down, not daring to spare a klik in lengthy contemplation.

"Starscream…I've always thought of you as drop-dead sexy."

"WHAT?"

This was his chance. Hands reach out to wrap deft fingers around his interface cable and, quicker than an optic flutter, plugged it right into Starscream's reception port before he came out of his stupefied daze. The act itself was managed with great difficulty. Starscream was smaller than he thought, and he was bigger than he gave himself credit for. He cringed inwardly as he heard the soft groan of tender metal being stretched to accommodate his size. Still, he pushed onwards, or inward as the case may be, until they had connected to each other well enough to called "plugged". He gasped. Inside, he could feel…something…something…no, _somethings_ tiny, numerous, sharp greedily latching onto the hardened encasing protecting the tip of his cable and holding him in place with a grip that seemed inescapable.

He said he didn't want to do this anymore, but Starscream's body said otherwise.

Oh Primus, speaking of Starscream…

"Skyfire, what did yo—SKYFIRE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He could feel that area between his thighs beginning to hurt like no hurt he had ever experienced before.

"Um…made the first move?"

"YOU PIT-SPAWNED SLAGHEAD!!" Starscream shrieked, living up to his name. Skyfire winced.

Had Starscream been given the chance, he would either have wrung Skyfire's neck until his optics popped out, or rip Skyfire's interface cable right out of him and throw it out the window. Or simply put on his most pitiful, pathetic, precious little pout and guilt trip the Pit out of Skyfire. Unfortunately, he wasn't given such a luxury, as his body chose to rebel against him.

He himself didn't feel it, the release of scintilla that his friend named and blamed. Skyfire did and it showed.

As Skyfire was about to offer his sincerest apologies for the umpteenth time today, the wave slammed right into him, an unseen force mighty enough to tilt Skyfire's head back as his body jerked awkwardly with illicit excitement, optics glazing over. It was this excitement, so sudden and unspeakable, that awakened parts of him he had only heard in lectures. His body was new to this hasty emergence of awareness of his entire being. The connection between his and Starscream's bodies was a sensation that was elevated to new heights, it felt…painful yet amazing, weird yet enjoyable. All that and more.

The feeling was enough to encourage his body to create and send a current through his interface cable and into Starscream.

As Starscream was about to choose what he was going to do to Skyfire, the current struck his most vulnerable inner spot, hard. It was beyond excruciating, his thinking began blurring and meshing and losing coherence because of that one little jolt. It was also perversely pleasurable, his own interface cable suddenly feeling to warm and his reception port tightening around Skyfire in reaction. It was enough to enthuse all of him that it was suddenly his entire body that was feeling hot, his lower regions feeling the hottest.

All his irritation was gone. All that was left was this need that burned as hot as his circuitry.

That yearning was answered as Skyfire's body threw him another shock. It touched and waltzed across and along that special cable with unbridled ferocity and vigor. It was unbearable but Starscream loved it. So Skyfire's body did it again. And again. And again.

And Starscream couldn't contain himself any longer.

"S-Skyfire!!" he mewled, the warmth in his own body raging into an inferno as the astroseconds added up.

"Aah…Sc-Screamy…" Skyfire moaned. He pulled Starscream closer to him. Starscream pushed himself closer to Skyfire.

They were both new to this and felt more confident the closer they were to each other.

Their first overload was one they experienced almost at the same time. A stronger current zipped from Skyfire to Starscream, its discharge into Starscream felt like an explosive surge to him. It didn't matter that the little teeth-things that kept his cable in place were digging their tips deep into the encasing, they weren't enough to distract him from the elation of release. Starscream felt it too, the same fiery efflux raving against the walls of his panel. They didn't remember silencing their screams by locking their lips together, the aftermath of their overloads was like a thick fog in their processors that prevented them from thinking straight and steady.

Their second overload felt more extreme.

Their third was as potent as the second and first combined.

By the fourth they had lost interest in counting and merely rolled with it until they had to reach the finish.

Not bad for a pair of mechs who had never done it before.

The energy that was left that had built up inside Starscream was unleashed with the final overload and a scream that could no longer be contained in a kiss. If his family could hear, he wouldn't give a damn. He quickly fell from his high, a bot past exhausted and weary, but he didn't particularly care. Skyfire was there to catch him.

Skyfire too experienced his last and nearly melted into the berth and wall from pure fatigue. The sounds of his and Starscream's body cooling themselves off comforted him, they and the drawn-out sighs of tired satisfaction. He gave Starscream a goofy lazy smile.

"So did it work?"

Starscream rested his head on Skyfire's chest.

"What do you think?"

"I think…that this was a success."

"Me too." Starscream admitted.

"Not bad for first-timers, huh?"

Starscream nodded. "Think of how much better it'll be once we're bonded."

Skyfire looked down at him. Starscream beamed up at him.

"Don't talk…just…wait until we're...that was a stupid move, you know. Distracting me and then sticking your cable into me without my permission."

"Did it hurt?"

"At first, but not enough to be called rape. Come on, did I look like I wasn't enjoying myself?"

"No…I guess not. I'm…glad that you liked it."

"Oh Skyfire, I loved it. Loved it like you wouldn't believe. Just don't tell anyone else that I'm going soft or I'll add you some new joints."

"I won't, I won't, you can stop worrying future bondmate. I won't spill a word."

"I know. I know."

Starscream made himself comfortable on Skyfire. Skyfire weakly wrapped his arms around Starscream. And they lay there, still and silent for what could have been an eternity until the red jet gently piped up.

"There's just one more thing."

"What?"

"Do you think you can get your interface cable out of me now?"

"Um…"

"Skyfire…"

"I can't."

"WHAT?"

"I think I'm stuck."

**---**

**END**

**---**

_"Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop."_

_-Anonymous_

_Their love so young and untainted is sweet...for now. We all know what happens when they get older. Still, it was wonderful while it lasted._

_"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."_

_-Alfred Lord Tennyson_

_Rock on, Al, rock on._

_And thanks to you all for reading this baby from start to end. I'd give you lot cookies if I could, but have imaginary digital ones instead. At least they come with love. :D_


End file.
